How i met your mother orgy
by Paulwalker444
Summary: The group has an orgy. There's so bisexual stuff in here so if your not into it then don't read.


Ted walked into McLaren's Pub to find Lily, Marshall, and Robin. Barney was nowhere to be found. He was probably in some elaborate scheme to get with a random woman. Ted sat down in their booth to find them discussing Robin's love life.

"You're going to find the one for you eventually sweetie," said Lily. Lily was always comforting towards Robin and always had fantasies about her.

"Any guy would be stupid to miss out on you," replied Marshall.

"Thanks guys," Robin said. "I'm just not in the mood today. I'm going to go to the bathroom and be on my way." Robin then slumped over into the girl's room.

Robin opened the stall door and sat down. She didn't even have to go to the bathroom. She just wanted to be alone from everyone. She sat there with her face in her hands wondering what was to come. She lifted her face out of her hands to see a hole on the right side stall. She had never noticed that there before and wondered what it could be for. She put her hand through the hole to see where it went. Shortly after, a 9 inch, already erect cock, came through the hole into Robin's view. Robin was shocked and her face made an o shape. She didn't know what to do. With all of the sexual frustration going on in her life, she was very horny. But something else lingered on her mind. She recognized this cock. It seemed very familiar, like she's seen it before. She then grabbed it with her right hand and started to jerk it.

"Do I know you?" she asked while continuing to jerk of this mystery man.

"Um….no" replied the man in an obviously deepened voice.

Robin didn't care at this point. She was having fun and not worrying about what was to come of this. It was anonymous, so she didn't have to think of this guy starting a relationship with her. She could just have fun and think about everything else later. She continued to jerk off this mystery man casually until she was ready to have some real fun. She got off the toilet seat and got on her knees. She could see a little pool of precum had started to form on this stranger's cock. Robin couldn't wait anymore. She placed her tongue on the head of his cock and licked off the precum. She then started licking from the base of the cock to the head in long strokes. She continued this for many strokes, just tasting this cock. She could hear moans from the other side of the stall. The whole situation was getting her very hot and horny. She then removed her shirt, her breasts still contained by her bra. Robin had C cup breast but they looked a lot larger than they were. She unhooked her bra so that they were fully exposed. Her nipples were already hard. She then took the cock and placed it in between her boobs. She squeezed her breasts together and moved them up and down. The mystery man seemed to enjoy the tit fucking as she could hear moans from the other side. She loved being in control like this and it was also very pleasurable to be back at it. She continued to get tit fucked for a couple of minutes until she could tell he was close. She released the grip with her boobs as the cock stood at attention.

"It is time to finish him off," she thought to herself. She grabbed the base of his cock as she engulfed the whole head of his cock. She started to bob her head back and forth. She went slowly at first but as the cock got more lubricated she was able to take more of it in her mouth. Soon enough she was deep throating that monster. She kept bobbing her head, just enjoying the situation.

"I'm gonna…."and before he could say cum, the mystery man blasted his load into her mouth. Robin swallowed most of it but some trickled out of her mouth and lay on her chin.

"I think we should take this back to my friend's place and go for round 2," Robin said as she opened the stall door. As she watched the man open the stall door next to her, her expression turned to total shock.

"BARNEY!?" she screamed out loud. Just then Lily walked into the bathroom to see the topless Robin with leftover cum on her chin and Barney with his limp cock out.

"What's going on here?!" Lily screamed.

Lily, Marshall, and Ted were sitting in their booth. They sat there silently at first because there was some tension at the table. However the tension was between Marshall and Ted. Lily wasn't sure what was up with them but she knew how she felt. Marshall hadn't had sex with her in a month. The dry spell had been getting her very horny. She was constantly having erotic dreams about Robin and her husband in a threesome with her. She couldn't get those images out of her mind. She decided to go check up on Robin and see how she was doing.

"I'm going to go check on Robin. I don't think she's doing so well," she said to both the boys.

"Okay," said Marshall. "Me and Ted are going to meet you at home….We have something to do."

As Lily went into the bathroom, Marshall and Ted made a mad dash for the exit. Marshall and Ted had just started to experiment with each other last week. They would both watch porn and jack off together. But tonight they wanted to try something new. They both ran out of the bar and into their apartment. They both sat down on the couch and started to remove their clothes. Ted and Marshall, who are best friends, were now completely naked. Marshall got up and put the adult DVD into the TV. As the porn movie started, Ted and Marshall started to get hard. Marshall was much bigger than Ted, having an 11 inch cock. But Ted wasn't too bad himself, having a rather impressive 8 inch cock, which was very good given his wimpy stature. The two men sat there jacking their dicks to life. Marshall then looked over to Ted and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready all night," replied Ted. Ted got up and stood next to Marshall. He lifted himself up on top of Marshall so that his legs were above Marshall's head. The two lay there in the 69 position, each of them too scared to make the first move. Each of their dicks stared them straight in the face. Soon enough, Ted managed the courage to make the first move. He put his face down on Marshall's monster cock, taking half of it in one gulp. Ted wasn't new to sucking dick. He and Barney once had an experience when they were both drunk. But Ted didn't feel regret after that night. He wanted to try it with his best friend. Ted was now bobbing his head up and down on Marshall's cock, which only made Marshall more ready. Marshall was tired of the same routine with Lily every night. He was just in need for a change, something new and exciting. Marshall began to suck slowly on the head of Ted's penis. He was a bit more cautious than Ted, who was going to town on his cock. Ted was loving Marshall's cock. He was giving him a fast and sloppy blowjob, making sure to use a lot of spit for lubricate. Ted was getting really into the blowjob and pretty soon was taking all of Marshall's monster cock. Marshall could hear him gag and start to play with his balls. Marshall was starting to get into it a little more. He was beginning to go a little deeper on Ted's cock. But Marshall was focused on something else. He took one of his fingers and moved it up to Ted's entrance. He pushed his finger down and found a lot of resistance.

"You're going to have to get it nice and wet if you want it to slide in there," Ted said, taking a break from his mind blowing BJ. Marshall took Ted's cock out of his mouth and inserted his own finger. He sucked on his own finger for a few seconds and then put Ted's cock back in his mouth. He was sucking Ted's cock like a baby would suck on a binky. He took his wet finger and put it on Ted's asshole. He pressed down as the finger slid in much more easily now. He moved his finger in and out of Ted's ass, fingering him nice and slow. Ted was now moaning into Marshall's cock but continued to give a hard and fast blowjob.

He released his mouth off of Marshall's cock and said, "I think I've got your cock wet enough, I think it's time to fuck me." Marshall couldn't agree more. He picked Ted up off of his cock and placed him on all fours on the couch. Just as he placed his cock in front of Ted's entrance, the door opened. Lily, Robin, and Barney stood there in shock.

There was an awkward silence between the whole group until Barney shouted out, "Now it's a party!"

When Lily walked into the Bathroom, she wasn't exactly sure what she would find. She surly didn't expect her best friend topless with cum on her chin and her other friend with no pants on.

"What's going on here?!" Lily shouted as her best friends looked at her without an answer.

"Lily, it's not what it looks like…" replied Robin

"It looks like you just blew Barney!" Lily said. She was furious at the situation but also very turned on as her friend was in front of her topless.

"No….well yes but I didn't know it was him," Robin said, which just made Lily more confused.

"I made a glory hole," Barney excitedly replied to Lily. "She didn't know it was me but we sure had a great time."

"Shut up Barney!" Robin said back to him, but Lily didn't say anything. She just walked up to Robin and licked the remaining cum off her chin. After licking off the cum, she began to kiss Robin, which led into a full on make out session. Robin didn't know what to think off the situation but she knew that she liked it. She was having these feelings that she had never had before but she knew that she liked them. It was the first time either of them had made out with a girl but they were both enjoying themselves. Next to them stood Barney, with the happiest grin on his face. He had never been so turned on in his life and his cock immediately got hard again.

"Lily Aldrin, I always never you were such a freak," Barney said to Lily. He had always wanted to be with Lily, or at least have sex with her. She was always in his dreams at night.

Lily broke her kiss with Robin and replied, "I can be a much bigger one. Let's go back to the apartment and I'll show you." The three grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the bar. When they opened the door to their apartment, they were met with the surprise of Ted and Marshall. The gang stood their awkwardly and none of them really knew what to do. Marshall was scared out of his mind. The love of his life had just caught him about to fuck his best friend and she was completely silent. But then Lily gave Marshall a reassuring look and he knew he wasn't in trouble. They were in fact about to have an amazing time.

The silence continued until Barney said "Now it's a party!" With the silence broken the orgy commenced. Marshall slid his cock into Ted's awaiting asshole, as Ted let out a painful, yet pleasurable moan. Marshall slid in more of his monster inside Ted, inch by inch until it was all the way in. Ted loved every second of this. He had never felt so full in his life.

Still in front of the door, Lily and Robin continued their make out session. Their tongues explored each other's' mouths as the room began to get very hot. Robin and Lily began to remove their clothes until they were both in just panties. Lily and Robin continued to make out while they moved to the ground. While they were both on their knees. Robin moved down to Lily's, now completely exposed, breasts. Lily had slightly larger breasts than Robin but she was a lot smaller than Robin which made her tits look huge. Robin began to suck on her nipples.

The whole scene was too much for Barney to bear. He immediately striped down to completely naked, his cock already rock hard. He didn't know where to start. He could get a blowjob from Ted who was getting fucked from behind by Marshall or he could get a blowjob from Lily who was getting her tits sucked by Robin. He decided to go to Lily, who was motioning Barney to come to her with a wave of her finger. Barney approached Lily and said, "Open wide."

Lily opened her mouth and took almost all of Barney's cock in the first gulp. She was an already experienced cock sucker from sucking Marshall's 11 inch monster. She knew just how much spit to use and where the spot was. Barney was moaning out in pleasure. This was one of the best blowjobs he had ever had, even better than the one just given to him by Robin in the bathroom. Lily continued to suck off Barney as Robin started to move down to her pussy. Robin removed Lily's panties and her hairless pussy stared her straight in the face. Robin had never been with a girl before so she didn't know what to do. But she had been eaten out plenty of times so she knew where the right spot was. She gave one long and slow lick over Lily's entire pussy. She then moved up to her clit and started to suck. Lily was losing her mind. This was much better than Marshall could ever do. She was moaning into Barney's cock.

Ted was still getting fucked hard by Marshall, who was enjoying fucking his best friend.

"Fuck yeah! That's it! Keep fucking me Marshall!" Ted was moaning. He could feel his precum run down his leg and his ass beginning to stretch open wider. Barney loved the sounds Ted was making and decided that he wanted to shut him up. He took his cock out of Lily's mouth and walked over to where Ted was facing. Ted opened his mouth, waiting for the cock. However, Marshall grabbed Barney's shoulder and pulled him close to him. He then pushed him on his knees.

"Not so fast Barney. If my wife got to blow you that means you have to blow me." Marshall said to Barney as he pulled his cock out of Ted's ass. Barney surprisingly didn't object. He opened his mouth to take Marshall's monster cock. Marshall shoved his cock as far deep as he could into Barney's mouth. Barney gagged when the cock went into the back of his throat. He could taste Ted's ass on Marshall's dick, but he kind of liked the taste. Barney tried to give the same enthusiasm into the blow job as the girls in the room had given to him. He jerked Marshall off as he sucked and he even paused every now and then to suck on his balls. Barney found out that he loved to give head and he loved the taste of dick.

Barney furiously sucked Marshall, who was enjoying the head a lot. This left Ted by himself. He walked over to where Robin was still eating out Lily. He got behind Robin and shoved his cock in her pussy without warning. This made Robin get pushed forward and squeal and made her tongue go farther into Lily's pussy. Robin was very wet from her time with Lily, so there wasn't any pain when Ted entered her, just pleasure.

"Uhhh….Ted…uhh…i…..wasn't….ready," Robin moaned as Ted was fucking her pussy. Ted's hard fucking forced Robin's face to be buried in Lily's pussy. Lily was in heaven. She couldn't believe that her best friend, and longtime girl crush was eating her out. She was also about to cum.

"YES ROBIN! RIGHT THERE! DON'T FUCKING STOP! IM GONNA CUM!" Lily screamed in pleasure. Seconds after Lily's screams, she came all over Robin's face. Robin's face was covered in juices and she found that she liked the taste of Lily's cum. It wasn't as good as guy cum but it was still pretty yummy.

Lily laid back and was very satisfied in what had just happened. But she wanted more. She got up and walked over to where Barney was blowing Marshall. She grabbed the base of her husband's cock and pulled it out of Barney's mouth.

"Barney, stand up. I want to blow you both," Lily ordered. Barney didn't object and stood up on the opposite side of Marshall. Lily was on her knees with a cock on each side of her. It was like she was dreaming, but she was glad that this was reality. She grabbed a cock with each hand and started to jerk her husband and Barney, even though they were both rock hard.

She grabbed her husband's cock and said, "I've missed little Marshall," even though there was nothing little about it. She put the head of Marshall's cock in her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around. While doing this she licked of the precum on Marshall's cock. She then took Marshall's cock out of her mouth and did the same thing to Barney. She then took Barney's cock and went deeper on it. She would take about half of his cock in her mouth until taking it out and doing the same to Marshall. She was doing a great job at multitasking and making both of the boys happy.

"Wow lil, you're great at this…it's like you've done it before," Barney said while grabbing her tits.

"She watches a lot of gangbang porn with me." Marshall said with pride, "She's probably the best wife ever." Marshall loved the sight of his wife sucking 2 cocks. He knew that she always had wanted to do this and he was glad that her fantasies were coming true.

Meanwhile, Robin was still getting fucked from behind by Ted. She was so wet that she could hardly feel Ted fucking her, even though size wasn't an issue. She was letting out moans of pleasure until an adventurous idea popped in her head.

"Ted, if you liked getting fucked in the ass maybe I will like it too," Robin said to Ted. That was all assurance Ted needed. Ted took his cock out of Robin's pussy and placed it at her backdoor entrance. He pushed his head into Robin's awaiting asshole. Ted didn't need any lubrication as his cock was already soaked in Robin's pussy juices. Ted slid in inch after inch as Robin stood perfectly still, on all fours. Robin had a painful look on her face as Ted slid his last inch into her asshole. The pain quickly went away as Robin started to like the feeling of his cock in her ass. This was the first time Robin had done anal but she quickly learned that she liked it just as much as getting fucked in the pussy. She started to move back and forth onto Ted's cock as he started to pump into her more.

"Mmmmmm that's it Ted, baby. Right there. Fuck my ass with that big cock of yours," Robin moaned to Ted, who started to pick up the pace with the fucking. Robin started to rub her pussy while getting her ass pounded. The feeling of her ass and pussy having pleasure was an amazing feeling. But her pussy needed a little more, like another cock.

"Marshall, come over here and fuck my pussy while Ted fucks my ass. I want double the pleasure." Robin motioned to Marshall. Marshall wasn't sure. He definitely wanted to DP robin but he wasn't sure if Lily would let him. He looked down at Lily for reassurance.

Lily took Marshall's cock out of her mouth and said, "Go ahead baby. I want Ted and Barney to DP me when you're done though Robin." Marshall took his cock away from his wife and walked over to Ted and Robin.

"Sure thing Lil. You should get ready while you're waiting." Robin told Lily with a smile.

"Good idea." Lily muttered to Barney. Lily stopped sucking Barney and got on her back. Barney leaned down and placed his dick in front of Lily's torso. He leaned in and inserted his cock into her pussy. He went slow at first but started to increasingly go faster. Lily loved the feeling but since Marshall was bigger, the feeling wasn't anything new and exciting.

She moaned slightly but whimpered to Barney, "Why don't you put it in my ass instead. My pussy will have some more later." Barney happily agreed. He slid the head of his cock into Lily's ass. She squealed as it first entered. She had done anal once with Marshall on her wedding night so it had been awhile. Her asshole was still plenty tight. Barney started to pump more of his cock into her asshole and he grabbed her tits as he increased speed.

"Ohhhh yes Barney! Fuck my ass just like that! Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Lily screamed as Barney punished her ass. She looked over at Robin who was having the time of her life.

When Marshall got the okay from Lily, he walked over to Robin, who was still on all fours getting fucked in the ass by Ted. He went over and spanked Ted's ass, signaling him to back off. Ted took his cock out of Robin's ass. Marshall noticed how it glistened from Robin's pussy juices from before. Marshall bent down and sucked on Ted's cock, giving it a fresh coat of lubricate. He was able to taste Robin's pussy and ass, and the two of them together had a funny but delightful taste.

He took his mouth off of Ted's cock and looked up at Robin, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let's do it," she told Marshall seductively. Marshall laid Ted on the ground so he was on his back. Robin then knelt over him and positioned her asshole over his cock. She lowered herself onto Ted's cock. She was able to go a lot faster this time since her asshole had already adjusted to Ted's size. She started to bounce up and down on his cock and let out slight moans as she did so. She then looked Marshall in the eyes and gave him a nod. She lifted her legs up so the her ankles were almost behind her head and she leaned back. Marshall got on his knees and slid his cock right into Robin's pussy and just kept it there. The three of them didn't move at all, giving Robin some time to get used to the feeling of having 2 cocks inside of her at once. Robin's face was stuck in the o shape of pleasure. It looked like she wanted to moan out in pleasure but the situation had almost taken her breath away.

She then looked back at Marshall and said, "Start fucking me now, please." The boys complied and they each started to move a little, not going as hard as they could. Ted and Marshall started to fuck Robin in unison as they were blowing her world. Robin couldn't believe that she was getting DP'd. She hadn't even had anal sex before today or a threesome. Now she was getting double fucked by her closest guy friends. Nonetheless she had never felt pleasure like this before. She was getting an insane amount of pleasure from both holes and just loved the feeling of being full. As Marshall and Ted continued to DP Robin, they could feel their cocks rubbing together from the layer of tissue between Robin's pussy and ass. Both of the men in this situation also loved this. They were so close to all of each other but at the same time, getting sexual thrill out of it.

The pleasure was getting so much for Robin as she screamed out, "OH MY GOD FUCK YEAH! FUCK BOTH OF MY HOLES JUST LIKE THAT! I LOVE GETTING PUNDED IN BOTH HOLES LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!" Robin was at her climax as she released her juices all over Marshall's cock. She collapsed on her back and on top of Ted and was worn out from the fucking. But Marshall leaned forward as she collapsed to stay in her pussy. The dirty talk had sent the boys over board as they were about to cum as well. Both boys pumped their cocks furiously into both of Robin's holes.

"Shit Robin I'm gonna cum," Marshall said weakly to Robin.

"Go ahead, cum on my face. I want your cum all over my face," she said to Marshall. Marshall took his cock out of Robin's pussy and aimed it at her face. He then let out a slight moan and shot thick, white ropes of cum all across her face. She caught some of it in her mouth but most of it was all over her face. Then she heard a noise from Ted, who she completely forgot was still pumping in her ass through all of the pleasure. She felt something warm in her ass and realized that Ted had cum in her ass. She had wanted him to cum on her face but was glad she could drive him to a point of ejaculation. She then had an idea to start the fun back up again.

"Marshall, lick the cum clean from my asshole and Ted come clean up what's left on my face." Robin said to the two men. Marshall lifted up Robin's ass so Ted could get up. Ted went straight to Robin's face and slurped up the long ropes on her cheeks and chin. Once he licked off the cum, he went in to passionately kiss Robin so she could have a taste. Ted found out with his time with Barney that he liked the taste of cum. Marshall however was a little hesitant. He was holding Robin's ass in the air to make sure none of the cum leaked out. He slowly put his face to Robin's asshole and took a lick. He only tasted a tiny bit of the excess cum around her hole. He found the cum having a salty but good taste to it. After realizing that he liked the taste, Marshall leaned Robin's ass down, aiming at his mouth. He was surprised to see a large amount of cum instantly pour out into his mouth. With such a large amount of semen in his mouth at once some leaked out onto his chin. Marshall swallowed what was in his mouth and licked around his lips, getting the rest of it.

Barney was close to cumming as well. He removed his cock from Lily's ass and shot his load on her belly. Robin, noticing Barney letting his load on Lily, broke her kiss and rim job off and scooted over towards Lily. She leaned in front of her pussy and licked the cum of her belly. Lily, who had barely realized that Barney came, looked down to see Robin licking up the remains on her belly. She moans as Robin's warm tongue tickled her.

The sight of Robin and Lily was enough to get Ted and Marshall hard again. They both went over to the group to join the fun. Ted went over to where Lily's head was and positioned his cock in front of her mouth. Lily took all off Ted's cock in her mouth and could taste a little of Robin's ass on it from the earlier fucking and DP. Marshall got right next to Robin and went down on Lily's pussy. He did his usual long licks followed by sucking and rubbing her clit. Lily loved this a lot and it was one part of their sex life that she never got bored of. Robin finished slurping up all of the cum and looked over to Barney, who was on the outside looking in.

"Barney, come lie down next to Lily and I'll get you hard again," Robin said with a smile to Barney. Barney did as he was told and lied down on his back next to Lily. His dick was still limp from the load he had just blasted so Robin wanted to get the party back and running. She knelt down and completely engulfed Barney's cock. Barney could no longer see his cock as it was all in Robin's mouth. This got him back to being his rock hard self. Robin could feel his cock get hard and grow in her mouth. She released her mouth off his cock and went down and sucked on his balls. She licked his balls while continuing to jack him off. She could hear him moan and she knew she was doing a good job. Then she remembered when Marshall had cleaned her asshole clean of Ted's cum. She had never licked an asshole before but if Marshall liked it why wouldn't she? She went lower on Barney's balls until she was face to face with his asshole. She stuck her tongue out and swirled around the hole. The taste was not as good as pussy but it still wasn't terrible. Robin continued to swirl around his hole and even stuck her tongue inside every now and then. Although it wasn't her favorite sexual act to do, she could tell that she was giving Barney pleasure. No one had ever given Barney a rim job, well at least not a girl. He was moaning out just as load as Lily did as she got eaten out by Marshall.

Everyone was surprised on how much Barney loved this and how loud he was moaning, especially Ted. Ted was so excited by the noises he was making that he wanted to make him feel even better. Ted had a plan.

"Robin lay on your side, I have a plan," Ted told Robin. Robin did as she was told and stopped the rim job. She moved in between Barney and Lily and lifted one leg in the air. Barney then shifted on his side like he was spooning her. After taking his cock out of Lily's mouth, Ted grabbed Barney's cock, and after a couple of strokes, put it into Robin's asshole. It slid in easily and Robin moaned slightly as he entered her. Barney was fucking Robin slowly at first because he was not used to the sideways position. However Barney loved the feeling of Robin's tight ass and eventually picked up the pace. Ted, whose cock was still wet from Lily's blow job, got behind Barney in the same sideways position. Ted pushed his cock against Barney's asshole and found that it slid in without much resistance. Barney, while still fucking Robin's ass looked back to see Ted inside him. Barney loved being a part of this fuck sandwich was getting pleasure from both ends of his body.

It had not been the first time Barney was fucked in the ass before. He had one night with Ted but he also had done some experimenting with his gay step brother. His step brother had a huge 13 inch black cock so he was used to having his asshole stretched.

As Barney thrusted out of Robin more of Ted's cock went inside him. Pretty soon the three of them had got the rhythm down and were fucking together in one motion. Robin had double the power on her ass which she loved. The sight had also made Marshall and Lily stop what they were doing and take awe.

Marshall and Lily just watched and appreciated the fuck train in front of them. The whole scene was getting them even more riled up. Lily just realized that during this whole orgy she hadn't licked pussy yet, which was one of her biggest fantasies. She got down on her stomach and put her face in front of Robin's pussy. All she had to do was stick her tongue out to get a taste because of the power at which she was getting fucked. Each thrust and she was jerked forward onto Lily's tongue. Lily had always dreamed what it would be like to lick pussy and she was not disappointed. Lily's movement onto Robin left Marshall alone. So he decided that he wanted to be part of the fuck train. He went over and laid on his side behind Ted. He spit on his dick and then inserted it slowly into Ted. Since there was another member to the fucking the group had to slow down to get used to Marshall's presence. While it slowed down, Lily went right up to Robin's pussy and buried her face in it. She would do tiny but fast licks on robin's clit which made her scream for joy.

"FUCK YEAH LILY! YOU LICK MY PUSSY SO GOOD! KEEP GOING! FUCK THIS IS SO GOOD!" Robin screamed for joy. As Robin screamed, Barney grabbed her boob and start to pick up the fucking. The gang had gotten used to Marshall and was now going just as hard and fast as before. There was now triple the power being forced on Robin's asshole and she loved all of it. Ted now joined Barney in the middle of the fucking train. He also liked being fucked and fucking at the same time.

Then Ted heard Marshall's moans behind him, "Fuck Ted your ass is so tight."

"Yeah my ass loves your big fucking cock inside it," Ted replied. "You like my cock inside you Barney?" Ted asked.

"Fuck yeah…uhh…your cock feels so fucking…uhhh…good! I love your cock in my ass! Fuck!" Barney answered. All of the talk between the guys, along with Lily's furious pussy licking, was pushing Robin to the edge.

"KEEP POUNDING MY ASS! RIGHT THERE! OHHH FUCK YEAH THAT'S IT LILY, THAT'S THE SPOT! MAKE THIS FUCKING SLUT CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Robin moaned. Lily picked up the pace even more and even inserted two of her fingers in and out in the same rhythm as the fucking. The fingering is what set her over the top as she squealed as she came all over Lily's face. Lily happily slurped up all of her juices which she really liked the taste of. She loved her first girl on girl experience especially licking pussy. Robin was exhausted from being pounded as hard as she ever had in her life. The guys had stopped the fucking when she came but Barney was still inside her.

"Lily," Robin said to her, "Clean these guys up and finish them off. I want you to have all the fun now." Lily nodded her head in acceptance and gave a final goodbye kiss to Robin's pussy. Marshall took his cock out of Ted's asshole and then Ted out of Barney's and Barney out of Robin's. All three guys stood up and formed a semi-circle around the now kneeling Lily. Lily grabbed Barney's cock, which was in front of her and immediately put half of it in her mouth. She took each of her hands and put it on the cock to her side and started to jerk it. She then switched over to Ted's cock and moved her free hand to jerk Barney. Then lastly she moved her mouth over to her husband's cock while going back to jerking off Ted. With each suck on the boy's cocks she could taste everyone's ass. The taste was very pungent but just made the cock taste even better. Lily, being the best cock sucker in the group, was making the boys feel amazing. She continued to alternate between each cock but made sure that she was always giving each of the boy's pleasure. She would suck as much as she could take and made sure to use a lot of spit. She knew the boys loved the deep throated because they moaned whenever she went down on them. She was the center of the blow bang for about 10 minutes. Each guy had there cock suck thoroughly to the point u could no longer tell that they fucked an ass in the past 20 minutes.

Lily was now ready to be fucked. "Barney, lie down and let's get this show on the road," she motioned him. Barney left the circle of cocks and lay on his back on the couch. Lily went over and hovered above his cock and lowered her pussy onto his cock. She started to bounce up and down on Barney's cock and let out slight moans with each bounce. She was now bucking up and down on his cock like a cowboy on a horse. Marshall got up and stood on the couch and presented his cock to his bouncing wife. She took Marshall's cock in her mouth as she continued to buck on Barney's cock.

Ted was standing by himself jerking it to the sight of Lily. He looked over to see Robin rubbing her pussy to the same sight.

Robin then made eye contact with Ted and said, "Let me get you ready for Lily's ass." Ted walked over to Robin as she gave him the wettest and sloppiest blowjob he had ever received. He could hear the spit making suction noises as Robin took his whole cock in her mouth.

After a couple minutes she stopped and looked at him and said, "Go fuck the shit out of Lily's ass." Ted walked back over to Lily who was still bucking up and down on Barney's cock while sucking on Marshall. He got behind Lily and pushed her forward so she was hunched over Barney. He leaned his cock forward and inserted it into Lily's ass. AS Lily started to scream out, Marshall stuck his cock into her mouth to silence her. Ted and Barney started to fuck her hard in unison as they heard muffled screams of pleasure coming from Marshall's cock. Lily loved being filled in every hole. She had always dreamed of getting DP'd and now she even had an extra cock to fill her mouth. She was being fucked hard by Ted in her ass and by Barney in her pussy. Marshall had even started to mouth fuck her.

The pleasure was getting so much for Lily and she just had to scream out. She took Marshall's cock out of her mouth and screamed, "FUCK YESSSSS! HOLY SHIT! FUCK ALL MY HOLES! I LOVE BEING YOUR FUCKTOY! MMMMMM YOUR COCKS FEEL SOOO GOOD IN ALL MY HOLES! IM GONNA CUM!" Lily had never felt like this before and she shook as she squirted her cum all over Barney's cock. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK THAT'S SOOO GOOD!" she screamed as she came the last of her juices. "I want all of your cum…keep fucking my holes and then cum all over my face!" This talk was making the boys fuck her holes even harder. They pounded Lily's holes with all of their force until they could tell they were close. Lily's hole felt so good around their rock hard cocks.

"Lily I'm about to cum…" Ted said first.

"Me too…"muttered Barney.

"Alright…I want to taste your cum…Robin come and join me," Lily gasped over to her friend after taking Marshalls cock out of her mouth. Ted exited Lily's asshole and stood up jerking his cock. Barney got out of her pussy and stood next to Ted. They both started jerking their cocks as Marshall came and stood next to them, forming another semi-circle of cocks. Lily and Robin knelt down in front of the cocks and stuck their tongues out and their mouths open wide. Ted was the first to cum. He let of the first shots into Robin's mouth and quickly aimed at Lily so she could get the rest. Long ropes of cum lay on Lily's cheek, which made Barney very excited. He let out a groan and shot out his whole load onto Lily's face. The cum shot out and hit her all over her face. There were thick ropes of cum on her forehead, cheeks, and chin. Marshall still needed a little more assistance in order to cum. Robin went over and started to suck o his balls as he was jerking off furiously. Robin's ball sucking helped a lot as Marshall was about to blow his load.

"Here it comes…"Marshall groaned as he let out the biggest load of the group. Most of it hit his wife in the face and the missed shots were slurped up by Robin. Robin went over to Lily and started to lick her face clean of all of the cum. She swallowed all of the cum that she licked up and Lily was now able to open her eyes. She leaned in and kissed robin and could taste all of the cum from the past shots. She thought it was the most wonderful taste in the whole world.

The whole group was exhausted from the orgy and the all laid down on the couch. They didn't even realize that the porn movie was still playing on the TV. Ted got up and paused the movie and looked at everyone in the group and smiled.

"That was amazing," he said to the group, smiling, "We should do it again sometime."

"we should do it all the time," Lily smiled back at him. She still had some cum left on her chin. She took her finger to scoop it up and swallow it.

"I can't believe we got DP'd," Robin said to Lily, "I think that was the best feeling in the world. I would love to do this again," she said to the group now.

"It was legend…wait for it…DARY!" Barney exclaimed. The group all smiled at him, realizing that their lives were about to be this fun forever.


End file.
